


Snagging the Princess

by Moonliel



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, pairpuri 8 AU, pillar pair - Freeform, tezuryo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/pseuds/Moonliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TezuRyo/Pillar Pair. Ryoma and Tezuka visit Rikkai's school festival. Because of reasons Ryoma is now dressed as a princess. AU Based on Pairpuri short film 8 - youtube search "pairpuri 8" to see the video before reading the story is recommended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snagging the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the name "Setsuna-X"
> 
> A lot of the dialogue is from the short pairpuri 8 film. I suggest (if you haven't already) you to watch it - it's pretty hilarious. I had to admit that the story ran away with me as this wasn't my initial idea, but I'm happy with the way it turned out.

"I'm glad practice is over already!" declared Momoshiro as he started changing out of his club uniform. He and Echizen had to spend extra time after practice running laps because Momo had tripped Echizen on purpose. Tezuka saw it as horse play and goofing off and assigned both of them laps around the club courts.

"We would have been done earlier if you hadn't attacked me," sniped Echizen as he put his tennis racket away.

"Are you almost done?" asked Tezuka. He had to stay behind and lock the club room before heading home. All the other regulars had left for the day, Kikumaru laughing at Echizen and Momo's punishment.

"Ah! Almost Buchou!" exclaimed Momo as he rushed to change. Ryoma was zipping up his bag when he heard his phone go off, signaling an email.

"Ehh is that your girlfriend, Echizen?" teased Momo with his shirt halfway over his head. Tezuka's eye twitched but otherwise remained still, trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Che, idiot," mumbled Ryoma as he opened his phone to check the message.

_**Echizen, I'd like to extend an invitation to you and a friend to visit our schools' Ocean Festival this weekend at Rikkai Dai.** _

_**Hope you can make it,** _

_**Sanada G.** _

"Huh, it's from Sanada-san," stated Echizen as he read the message. He and the other teen had kept in touch after their match and occasionally would meet up for a light rally or street tennis.

"Sanada!?" exclaimed Momoshiro. "What does he want? And how does he have your email?"

Although Tezuka tried not to listen in on their conversation there was no way to block out his ears. He too was wondering why the fukubuchou of Rikkai Dai was contacting their rookie star player. He admitted to himself that he was a bit disturbed that they were in contact and something in his chest tightened.

"He wanted to invite me and a friend to his schools' Ocean Festival – sounds like it's just a normal school festival. Want to come, Momo-senpai?" asked Echizen as he directed the question toward his friend.

"Huh? Me? Sure, I'll see if I can make it. I might have to watch my sisters that day though."

"Che, never mind then. Buchou," called out Echizen, moving his gaze toward Seigaku's captain.

"Hm?" hummed out Tezuka, inwardly he was surprised that he was acknowledged.

"Would you like to go to the Ocean Festival with me this weekend? It's at Rikkai Dai."

"That sounds fine, Echizen. Thank you for the invitation."

Echizen's face brightened when Tezuka agreed to go. He was sure the older teen would have turned him down. "Let's meet at the train in the morning this Saturday then."

"Very well, I'll see you there," said Tezuka, surprised that he had agreed to this impromptu event. However his instincts told him to go.

"Momoshiro, are you done?"

"Er, yes Buchou," he replied.

"Let's go then," directed Tezuka as he held open the club room door.

The three boys left school grounds and began their trek home. They walked in relative silence. Momoshiro felt a bit uncomfortable hanging out with his captain after school, but Echizen was well at ease.

"Hey, Echizen," said Momo, unable to take the silence anymore. "How does Sanada-san have your email, and why did he invite you to his school?"

Tezuka continued to look ahead but he strained his ears to hear the answer.

"Hm? Oh, well we practice together sometimes. Every now and then we also play some street tennis. Nothing serious, but I think I might have figured out how to counter his Fu Rin Ka," replied Echizen smugly, unaware of the bombshell he just dropped.

"What? You play and meet up with him all the time?" continued on Momoshiro. Tezuka was glad that the second-year student was asking all the questions he had.

"Not all the time," drawled out Ryoma as he walked with a slouch, "we only meet around once a week – he's alright," he finished off with a shrug.

Tezuka was worried something was wrong with him. Maybe he had to get Oishi to schedule him another doctor appointment. Something heavy curled in his chest and made his heart ache when he heard Echizen's reply.

"This is me," Tezuka suddenly announced once they reached a crossroads.

"See you at morning practice, buchou," said Momo.

"Good night, Buchou," said Echizen with soft eyes and a small head tilt.

Tezuka tilted his head back and turned down his street.

He could feel his heart racing.

He really needed to figure out what was wrong with him.

_**> PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT** _

\- Saturday Morning -

"Buchou is here early," said Echizen as a way of greeting.

"Yudan sezu ni ikkou," replied Tezuka with a dead-panned expression.

Ryoma chuckled as they walked onto the platform. "Hai," he drawled out.

They boarded the train soon afterward.

"Ne, Buchou?"

"Hm?"

"When is Seigaku's school festival? Is the tennis club doing anything?"

"Ours is usually toward the end of the year. It doubles as a graduation festival for the third years," replied Tezuka.

"I see," replied Ryoma, a bit subdued in the knowledge that he wouldn't see Tezuka-buchou nor the other regulars every day at practice once they graduated.

"The tennis club may do something but that hasn't really been discussed since we're focusing on Nationals right now," replied Tezuka, picking up on Echizen's unease.

"Che," replied Ryoma, still deep in thought. It left him feeling uneasy.

_**> PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT** _

They mostly traveled in silence through the train ride, occasionally Ryoma would make a comment on some passing scenery and Tezuka would reply in kind.

Soon they made it to Rikkai Dai and were able to see the festival in full swing.

"Why did I come again?" thought Ryoma out loud.

"Sanada was kind enough to extend you an invitation," replied Tezuka. Ryoma bent his head down and pulled on his cap; he wasn't expecting an answer.

"Heh, might as well go check out his homeroom."

Tezuka just followed along, eyes scanning the passing booths in mild interest. However, the small shoulders covered in a white shirt in front of him caught his attention. He followed the shirt down to the thin waist and further down to the exposed legs of his rookie player. He could see that Echizen had been keeping up his leg work part of training. Tezuka tried to keep his mind from wandering, but he found his thoughts centered more on the naked legs in front of him.

They made it to the classroom soon enough. Upon entry into the room both boys noticed that it was a butler café.

Sanada and Yagyuu are dressed in butler uniforms and greeted them upon arrival. Echizen looked at Sanada up and down appreciatively. Tezuka noticed the movement but stayed silent. He wasn't sure what to feel at Echizen's sudden interest.

"Excuse the intrusion, and thank you for the invitation," said Tezuka as he took in the boys in front of him.

"It's like they're two different people when they're not playing tennis," Ryoma said aloud to himself. Tezuka glanced down at Echizen, mixed feelings churning within him at that statement.

"They suit them surprisingly well, don't they?" asked Ryoma as he leaned back and looked up, directing his question to Tezuka.

"Aa," the older teen agreed, but not happily.

Yukimura, who had been sitting at a desk nearby, perked up when he heard Echizen and Tezuka.

He turned to the gathered tennis players. "Welcome to our schools Ocean Festival," he said in a melodious voice.

"Echizen, you actually came, and you brought Tezuka with you," said Sanada looking at the tennis prodigy and Tezuka in turn. "Please enjoy this to your heart's content," continued Sanada with a small bow.

"Hai," replied Ryoma and Tezuka in sync.

"Later our tennis club is doing a play in the auditorium. If you'd like, you're welcome to come and watch it," continued Yukimura.

"Play?" asked Echizen, somewhat interested. He wondered if it was about tennis since the tennis club was performing it.

"Want to check it out, buchou?" asked Echizen as he craned his neck upward to make eye contact with Tezuka.

"Aa, sounds interesting," replied Tezuka. He was more interested in sitting next to Echizen in a dark auditorium together. Maybe it was a horror play.

"Let's go get something to eat first then head over," said Echizen sternly. His stomach was about to eat itself since he had skipped breakfast. He didn't want to keep Tezuka-buchou waiting for him at the train station since he had overslept as usual.

"We'll come to check out the play later," said Echizen to Yukimura.

"Feel free to stop by beforehand so you can meet the rest of the tennis club. You're more than welcome to come backstage prior to the show," Yukimura said with a smile.

"Hai," replied Echizen, actually excited.

"Let's go, buchou." He grabbed onto Tezuka's arm and hauled him out of the room. It wasn't until they were a few classrooms down did Echizen realize he was holding onto Tezuka and dragging him around.

"Sorry buchou, didn't mean to do that," he said sheepishly as he let the older teen's arm loose. Tezuka didn't say anything, but he was secretly missing the warmth from the other tennis player.

"This looks tasty," said Ryoma as he scanned the nearby rooms for the ones that served food.

They each bought a snack and a drink and were walking in the direction of the auditorium. Tezuka had the sudden urge to buy Echizen more food and maybe feed him as well.

He mentally shook his head of the image and focused on not choking on his meal as he walked.

Normally he wouldn't be walking around with food but he didn't want to keep Echizen waiting.

_**> PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT** _

After they finished their snacks they made it to the backstage area of the auditorium. They could see the other tennis club members running around and getting last minute props and backgrounds set up.

"Hmm, looks pretty genuine," commented Ryoma but mentally noting that there were no tennis nets or balls anywhere.

"Doesn't it?" replied Yukimura as he led Ryoma and Tezuka through the backstage area.

"This year we're doing Cindere-"

He was cut off as Kirihara ran over toward them.

"Buchou! About this costume…"

Kirihara was dressed in a flowing pink dress with a flower print on the front. He had long, white gloves covering his hands and arms. He had to fist the cloth in his hands in order to not trip as he ran.

Ryoma stifled his giggle as Tezuka looked on in concern.

"Could it be Kirihara-kun?" he asked to Ryoma, unsure at what he was seeing. And after being friends with Fuji he thought he had seen it all.

Unable to hold back any longer, Ryoma covered his mouth with his hand as he laughed quite loudly into his fist. Tezuka's eyes widened and he could feel a smile coming onto his face. He fought the urge to laugh at the younger teen and forcefully kept a stoic face.

Kirihara, noticing that he was being laughed at, got angry and embarrassed. Unable to take it any longer, especially since Echizen and Tezuka from Seigaku had seen him, he fled to a nearby closet and locked himself in.

Tezuka, finally composed, turned to Echizen who was still stifling his giggles.

"Echizen!" he called out, gaining the shorter teens attention.

Echizen, still laughing, turned to Tezuka, trying to keep a serious face. "Hai, buchou?"

"Don't laugh," Tezuka said, but he could tell that anything he said would not change how Echizen was thinking at the moment.

"Gomen," he replied, but wasn't actually sorry.

The rest of the Rikkai Dai tennis regular members gathered around the closed closet door.

"Hey, Akaya, come on out!" yelled Jackal.

"Don't wanna. I don't want to wear a dress," sulked Kirihara from within the closet. He was sitting with his knees brought up to his chest. "And I won't enter the stage either!"

"You're not the only one wearing a dress you know," commented Marui, angry at the sulking teen. It's not like he wanted to wear a dress either, but Yukimura-buchou forced him.

"And you're going to get hungry soon, right?" commented Niou as he held two plates of food, hoping the smell would coax Kirihara out of his hiding place. "Come on, here's takoyaki and grilled meat for you~."

"It's true! And it looks good too!" gushed out Marui. "Come out and we'll eat together."

Kirihara had to grasp his elbows lest he fly out the door at the mention of food.

"Nope. No matter what you say, my feelings won't change," he continued to sulk, although he really wanted that food.

"My, my, what a stubborn boy," commented Yukimura as he contemplated what to do.

"This is bad. It's almost time for the curtain to rise," said Yanagi, somewhat distressed.

"This might be your fault, Echizen," commented Tezuka lightly to the younger teen.

"And you? Don't think I didn't see that smile, buchou," Ryoma shot back with a grin.

Tezuka could feel his face flush lightly as he looked away. "Well, it couldn't be helped. I didn't know Kirihara-kun was doing Cinderella."

"True. There's no way you can look at that and not laugh," Echizen commented back.

Suddenly the back door slammed open as Sanada and Yagyuu entered, scowls on both their faces.

"Is it true that Kirihara-kun has holed himself in the toilet?" asked Yagyuu loudly.

"Akaya. What's this deciding upon something and then turning tail in the middle of it?! Where'd you dump your Rikkai tennis club pride? There's always a limit to slacking off!" yelled out Sanada, annoyed and angry at the younger tennis player. He wanted this to be perfect for Seiichi.

"Not even if it's Sanada-fukubuchou. I'm not backing down on this."

"What was that? If you keep saying such selfish things you can taste my iron fist," yelled Sanada at the closed door, hoping the teen would be scared and come out.

"Oi, Sanada, that would have the opposite effect of what we want," said Niou lightly, trying to calm down their tempered vice-captain.

"But that's just running away, isn't it?" butted in Echizen, getting annoyed with the proceedings.

Tezuka would have said something to stop Echizen from speaking but he felt the same way as well.

"What did you say?!" growled out Akaya.

"Isn't it because you have no confidence doing the role that you've locked yourself there?" he asked nonchalantly.

Tezuka glanced at Echizen, wondering what the smaller teen was up to. Normally he would apologize for Echizen's behavior but he knew that no matter what he said Echizen was going to keep on going.

Sure enough the smaller teen put his hands behind his head as a cocky smirk made its way onto his face.

"If I were to be chosen for something there's no role I couldn't do."

"The provocative lady-removal plan, huh?" someone said.

Niou continued, "No matter how simple Akaya is, there's no –"

Before he could finish his sentence the closet door burst open and a demon!Kirihara emerged.

"I'LL DO IT! DRESS OR WHATEVER, I'LL WEAR IT!" the black-haired teen shouted.

"He fell for it so easily…" trailed off Niou.

"He's more than a simpleton than I thought then," muttered Yagyuu.

_**> PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT** _

After sorting everything out Ryoma and Tezuka made their way to their seats. Thanks to Echizen's inadvertent help the Rikkai tennis team had reserved them some seats close to the front of the stage.

The auditorium lights were off as Yukimura made an announcement.

"This is presented by the tennis club. Thank you for seeing the comedy play of Cinderella and her jolly friends. Please enjoy to the fullest."

"A comedy?" questioned Ryoma. "That's a bit risky, don't you think?"

Tezuka said nothing but did incline his head to show he was listening and agreed.

Light murmuring and clapping surrounded the Seigaku tennis players as the curtains rose on the stage. On the stage was Kirihara sitting, dressed in a dirty brown dress with a broom on the floor next to him.

"Once upon a time in a distant place," began the narrator [Yukimura], "a poor girl called Cinderella lived."

A spotlight shined on the darkened stage directly over Kirihara's sitting form.

"I'm beat! Having to do the cleaning and washing every day. I've had enough!" grumbled Cinderella.

A smattering of laughter filled the auditorium.

A new spotlight came on the stage, showing Marui dressed in a creamy yellow dress and Yagyuu in a violet one.

"She's slacking again over there!" shouted Marui.

"Cinderella, the window's frame is dirty," said Yagyuu as he fanned himself. "You ought to clean every day!"

"Fine, fine! It's fine as long as I do it, right?" argued Cinderella as she glared at her two step-sisters.

"We'll be going to the castle's party so we'll get to eat a lot of good stuff," teased Marui.

"Please be done with everything by the time we're back," sternly said Yagyuu.

"Adeiu~"

"Then let's get crackin'."

"That's so horrid! What bastards," Cinderella scowled at the retreating forms of his sisters.

"What a pitiful Cinderella," said a new voice. Out of the darkness came Niou dressed in brown robe with a wand in hand. On the tip of the wand was a red and white mushroom.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Cinderella confrontationally.

"The mysterious mushroom vendor," replied the new-comer.

"Huh? A mushroom vendor? I don't need mushrooms," said Cinderella with a scowl on his face as placed his hands on his hips.

"Heh heh, a mushroom is a mushroom, but this is no ordinary one, piyo~."

A cloud of smoke engulfed the stage.

"This doesn't seem like your usual Cinderella story, does it buchou?" asked Echizen as he leaned into Tezuka and whispered in his ear.

Tezuka stifled the shiver he felt when that warm breath touched his ear. Without inflection in his words he merely agreed.

"Still, seems interesting enough, ne?" Echizen whispered again. Tezuka gripped the armrests tightly, willing himself not to react to the ticklish feeling.

"Aa," he agreed again.

Once the smoke cleared on the stage Kirihara and Niou were replaced by a large mushroom carriage and Jackal dressed as a horse.

Cinderella made his way back on stage. With a large smile on his face he said, "Wow! A dress and on top of that a carriage!" Kirihara was now wearing the dress Ryoma and Tezuka had seen him in earlier. It had pink, fluffy shoulders, the chest area was covered with red posies and the dress flared out in a lighter pink and more red posies.

It was hideous.

Both Ryoma and Tezuka bit the inside of their cheeks so they would not laugh.

The audience laughed as they saw the transformation, but it seemed more out of enjoyment than maliciously.

"Cinderella, this illusion is broken at the stroke of midnight," said Mushroom Vendor-Niou as he waved his 'wand' around. "Be careful."

The stage went dark again. After a few moments the stage lights came back on. The scene was at the king's ball. A spotlight shone down on Sanada who was dressed in a princely garb. Behind him was Yanagi with a book in hand and wearing an advisors outfit.

"The Prince shall now circulate," announced Yanagi.

Ryoma stared up at the stage in amazement. His mouth was actually wide open as he took in Sanada's outfit.

Tezuka also looked at Sanada, but he was more interested in Echizen's reaction. He had never seen Echizen look that interested in something or someone without it relating to tennis. He wasn't sure what he felt when he heard Echizen's next words, but he knew it felt like a kick to the stomach.

"Ehhh, it suits him pretty well."

_**> PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT** _

"This is bad! I won't make it in time!" yelled out Cinderella as she ran down the palace steps.

"Wait you irresistible woman! At least tell me your name!" called out Sanada as he chased after the retreating Kirihara. He completely nailed his lines and was able to deliver them with the utmost seriousness.

Cinderella sprinted off the stage as Sanada kneeled on one knee, grabbing the glass slipper gently into his hands.

"I will surely seek you out," he said fiercely as he stared at the glass heel.

"Wow, Sanada-san's an expert at acting," whispered Ryoma as he stared in awe. Tezuka clenched the armrests once more, trying to make sense of his churning feelings.

_**> PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT** _

"Your foot is slightly over 24 centimeters long," said Yanagi as he measured out Marui's foot. They were at the scene where the prince was looking for the woman who fit the glass slipper.

"What, it won't fit? What –" started Marui.

"—a shame," said Marui and Yagyuu together. The glasses-wearing boy stood behind Marui with a fan covering his face.

"Umm, could I try that shoe on as well?" nervously asked Kirihara, dressed back in his paupers' dress.

Marui stood up and Kirihara took his place. Yanagi once again measured the foot and declared "Yes, a perfect fit!"

Marui and Yagyuu looked on in shock.

The stage went dark as the other tennis members started shifting the scenery and props for the big finale.

A loud crash was heard from backstage that had some of the guests murmuring in confusion. They hoped everything was alright as they were actually enjoying the play.

"Presently an accident has occurred. Please enjoy this until we start again," announced Yukimura suddenly.

Loud murmurs circulated through the auditorium.

The spotlight came on to reveal Niou and Yagyuu dressed as doctors, a single microphone was placed between them.

_**"Hmm, the skit doctor."** _

_**"A skit doctor?"** _

_**"What should I do?"** _

Both teens did their best to waste time until the issue backstage was resolved.

"Ehh, wonder what happened," said Echizen to Tezuka.

Tezuka just hummed in response, concerned over what had happened as well.

As they were wondering Marui came up to their seats.

"Sorry to bother you both, but Yukimura has a request for Echizen. Please come backstage," whispered the red-head as he retreated.

Tezuka and Echizen looked at each other, but neither had an idea at what was going on or what they could do to help.

_**> PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT** _

They met up with Yukimura backstage.

"Echizen, I have a delicate and urgent request for you. Can you please play Cinderella for the end of the play?"

Ryoma looked on in fright. He did not want to do it. Tezuka didn't fare much better. His stomach did a somersault as he thought of Echizen wearing that pink dress. He could feel his face warming but didn't want to place thoughts on those feelings. He had forgotten to make that doctors appointment.

"There's no lines; all you would have to do is support Genichirou."

"But even so, this is so sudden…" trailed off Echizen in shock.

"You said it before that you could do any role, right?" manipulated Yukimura.

"Uh, that just came out of my mouth…"

Tezuka looked at the proceedings, but he already knew the end result no matter how hard Echizen fought.

"I earnestly want people to enjoy this," implored Yukimura with a heartbroken expression on his face. "With that thought in mind we came this far. I want to make this play succeed no matter what! Please, I want you to lend us your strength." he finished off passionately.

"Echizen, you did say that you could fulfill any role given to you," said Tezuka as he looked down at his kouhai.

Echizen looked up with an irritated glare, but he huffed out a breath as he looked down. "Fine," he snarled out. "What do I have to do?"

_**> PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT** _

After Echizen was dressed in the pink dress Yukimura and Tezuka surrounded him.

"Okay, this is what's left of the play. There really isn't anything for you to do, just follow Genichirou's lead."

Echizen took the script and glanced through the ending quickly.

"I'll give you your cue when it's time for you to come on stage," said Yukimura as he walked away to look at the play from the wings.

"What?!" shouted Echizen as he read the same line over and over.

_**\- The PRINCE will then lean down and kiss CINDERELLA on the lips in front of the chapel. -** _

"Bu-buchou," stuttered out Echizen. "I don't think I can do this!" he hissed out.

"What's the problem, Echizen?" He had never seen the tennis star act so flustered and frightened. He had to admit that he was concerned.

"I don't want my first kiss to be with Sanada-san!"

"Your what?!" Usually Tezuka could retain his composure, but even some things were beyond his control. He could feel his heart stutter in his chest as a vice squeezed the organ tightly.

"My first kiss, I don't want Sanada-san to have it! It says I have to kiss him in the script!" Ryoma was genuinely freaking out. Tezuka was speechless. He really didn't know what advice to offer. It also didn't help that he had somewhat pushed this situation on Echizen.

"Buchou, kiss me," demanded Echizen suddenly.

The smaller boy was looking at Tezuka in determination. His golden eyes glinting. This was definitely his game-face.

"Ech-echizen, that is inappropriate!" What's inappropriate is that you just want to take that face in your hands and ravish it, thought Tezuka, although the voice sounded an awful lot like Fuji.

"Buchou, please," implored Echizen, with a panicked look on his face. "I really would rather you be my first kiss than Sanada-san!"

Knowing that the fukubuchou would be the first to taste those lips stirred something dark and possessive inside Tezuka.

He leaned down and put his broad hands on Echizen's cheeks. He could feel Echizen lift himself up on his toes as smaller hands clutched Tezuka's shirt.

Closing the distance Tezuka could see that Echizen had closed his eyes. It almost looked as if he was sleeping.

Soon lips touched lips and both boys felt a light spark. Tezuka noticed just how soft Echizen's lips were and realized that he could continue doing this for a while.

Ryoma clutched Tezuka's shirt tightly, pressing his lips harder against the taller teens'.

Tezuka moved his hands from Echizen's face and secured them around his waist. The dress material seemed cheap and scratchy against his skin and he wished that it was Echizen's skin he was feeling instead.

Ryoma was a bit lightheaded. He had never kissed anyone before, but Tezuka-buchou was the only person he ever wanted to do it with. It was unfair that they had to rush into it and do it in some dingy backstage area, but Ryoma couldn't be happier.

Both boys broke apart soon after in order to catch their breath. Echizen's feet were firmly on the ground, but Tezuka was still holding onto his waist.

"Echizen," he started out, but words failed him.

Ryoma's hands were still clutched in Tezuka's shirt, but he slowly released the material.

"Buchou, I –"

"Echizen, it's time for you to go on!" called out Yukimura from the curtain.

Tezuka dropped his hands slowly, not wanting to let go. He could feel his heart in his throat as he thought about Sanada kissing Echizen. He clenched his hands into fists and held them tightly at his sides.

"We'll talk later, buchou," called out Echizen before he was rushed off onto the stage. Tezuka slowly let his fists unclench at those parted words. He made his way to where Yukimura was standing and looked at the play from the sidelines.

_**> PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT** _

Wedding bells tolled as rose petals fell from the ceiling. All the characters, even Jackal dressed as a horse, were on the stage as guests for the wedding.

Echizen stood there stiffly, a small blush adorning his face. Sanada was standing next to him, loose and with a hand on his hip.

The audience was already clapping, wrapped up in the wedding scene. All the characters on the stage gave their 'congratulations'.

Ryoma let out a heavy sigh. "Why did it turn out like this?" he muttered to himself.

"We must kiss here," cut in Sanada as he leaned closer to the shorter teen.

Suddenly Ryoma felt his shoulders engulfed in strong hands as he was turned to face Sanada.

Tezuka stabbed his nails into his palms to keep himself from reacting.

Although Ryoma knew what was about to happen he was still not ready.

"Wa-wait wait wait…." He muttered so only Sanada could hear him.

Sanada looked at Ryoma intently, his eyes filled with passion. He really was a wonderful actor.

"It's okay. We just have to pretend. This kiss doesn't mean anything," he implored.

"No no no, I still don't want to!" Although the script told him it was coming and he mentally prepared himself, suddenly facing Sanada made it all seem so wrong. His mind flashed back to Tezuka and he knew he couldn't go through with this, even if it was for Yukimura-san's sake.

"Smile, ….just smile," gritted out Sanada, annoyed that the smaller teen was not listening to him.

Ryoma turned away suddenly, breaking from Sanada's hold. He made it half way across the stage with a scared look on his face.

Sanada, too surprised to do anything for a moment, stood there with his mouth open, arm stretched out as if to reach and catch Cinderella.

Laughter filled the auditorium as guests found the whole thing amusing. Before he could make it to the end of the stage, Sanada regained his wits and with a burst of speed ran to catch up with Echizen. Normally the younger boy would have been able to get away, but the dress was too cumbersome to run in.

Sanada caught up and grabbed an arm. Before Echizen could break away he was suddenly swept up into a princess hold. Sanada walked them both calmly to the center of the stage as Ryoma crossed his arms and pouted.

The audience howled with laughter, thinking that this was all part of the play. Yukimura, initially distressed, was happy once he realized that the audience loved it.

While Ryoma was busy pouting Sanada leaned down and planted on a kiss on his cheek.

Echizen's face exploded in a blush as he had not been expecting that. He could admit to himself that Sanada was a decently good-looking guy, but he wasn't Tezuka.

The audience went wild for the kiss as they clapped, whistled, and hollered. The rest of the tennis team, including Yukimura and Kirihara made their way back on stage and took a bow. Flashes from cameras went off as the whole cast took a bow together. Sanada just held onto Ryoma until the clapping died down and the curtain closed.

_**> PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT** _

"You can put me down now," said Ryoma petulantly.

"Thanks for your help, Echizen. Now I'm really glad I invited you as our play would have been a disaster if we couldn't do the end," replied Sanada as he gently put Echizen down.

"You're welcome," he grumbled out. "I'm going to change now," he announced as he made his way to the closet.

"I hope that kiss on the cheek was alright with you, Tezuka," slyly said Yukimura with a smile on his face.

"Why wouldn't it be?" stoically said Tezuka back.

"Oh, no reason I suppose," replied the other captain as he wandered off to speak with the other cast members.

"I think I'm ready to go now, Buchou," announced Echizen, fully clothed back into his original outfit. Tezuka felt a pang at the loss of the dress.

"Alright, let's just say our farewells."

Both teens said their good-byes to the Rikkai Tennis Team as they made their way out of the auditorium.

"Let's not talk about how they made me wear a dress, okay?" said Echizen as he walked beside Tezuka back to the train station.

"Very well, I will not mention it to the others."

"We can talk about what happened earlier though," said Echizen with conviction, although inwardly he was a bit nervous.

"I understand that you just didn't want your first kiss to be with your crush. I can imagine how hard it would be to be put on the spot like that, especially since you have to pretend it meant nothing afterward." Tezuka once again clenched his fists at the idea that Echizen had a crush on Sanada.

"Ehhh! What are you talking about, buchou?! Of course I wanted my first kiss to be with my crush. Why else do you think I asked you to kiss me?" asked Echizen innocently. Tezuka suddenly stopped his stride as the words registered in his head.

Echizen has a crush on _**me?!**_

"Something wrong, buchou?"

"Echizen," started Tezuka, words trying to fight their way out of his mouth but he was unable to say anything.

"It's okay, buchou, I know you like me too," said Echizen with a grin as he grabbed Tezuka's shirt collar and dragged him down for a kiss.

Tezuka went without a fight and even placed his hands on Echizen's waist. Their lips met once more and Tezuka could feel the butterflies in his stomach fluttering around.

"Let's get back to Seigaku," said Ryoma as he grabbed onto Tezuka's hand and linked their fingers. They walked all the way to the train station that way. Tezuka looked down at their entwined fingers with a small smile.

END

_**> PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT - PoT** _

OMAKE

A few days later at practice...

_**Greetings to the Seigaku Tennis Club,** _

_**A few days back our tennis club was quite the bother to your Echizen-kun. The play was given an excellent review and Yukimura-buchou was really happy. Once again I present my thanks. And so, I freely accompanied a picture from that time.** _

"Eh!? For real?! Just wait a -" stuttered out Echizen as all his teammates turned to him.

"Good for you, isn't it Echizen?" teased Momo. All the other regulars were trying their hardest not to laugh. They couldn't keep a straight face for long.

"As I thought, I shouldn't have done it…" muttered Ryoma with a pout on his face.

The enclosed picture was that of Sanada carrying him after he tried to escape.

_**OMAKE + 1** _

"Echizen, see me after practice today," called out Tezuka.

"Hai, buchou," replied Echizen. It took several days for the rest of the tennis club to stop teasing him about the dress but sure enough something else embarrassing happened and the club moved on.

Once all the regulars left for the day Echizen and Tezuka were the only ones left in the clubroom.

"What is it?" asked the cap-wearing teen.

"I received a letter from Yukimura and assumed you wanted to be here when I read it."

"Hm… alright then. Wonder what he could want now."

Tezuka pulled the letter out. He was a bit apprehensive since it was mailed to his home address instead of the Seigaku Tennis Club.

_**Dear Tezuka,** _

_**Sorry for borrowing your Echizen like that. Hopefully this picture will help you forgive us.** _

_**Take care, __**_

_**Yukimura Seiichi** _

Attached to the back of the letter was Ryoma, dressed as Cinderella, and Tezuka kissing backstage.

Ryoma could feel his face heat up. He thought that he had put that whole thing behind him.

"I think I will keep this," said Tezuka as he tucked the photo into his pocket.

"Ehhhhhh!"

_**REAL END** _


End file.
